Souji and Chizuru: Love can heal after all
by Hijikata-Toshizo-senpai
Summary: Souji is still sick and feel that the end of his life is coming soon. As he confess his love for Chizuru, what will happen next? ( All chars are still living in my fanfiction) Pairing: Souji / CHizuru. ONESHOT that contains LEMON!


I do not own Hakuoki but Idea Factory does.

I am planning to write 3 Hakuoki one-shots with pairing. No yaoi or shounen-ai.

And I won't do pairings that you guys like but what I like.

This is the first one-shot, Chizuru and Souji: Love can heal after all.

Excuse me for the grammar trouble… English is not my native language.

* * *

**It was warm for the time of the year. It was early spring and the garden of the Shinsengumi headquarters was colored in pink by the cherry blossoms. There was a soft breeze and the scent of fresh washed laundry was filling the garden.**

**Chizuru just finished her work and stared at the sheets and clothing, hanging on the line, being lift up sometimes by the breeze.**

**She wiped her forehead clean from the sweat and that reminded her to check on Souji.**

**Souji needed to rest again after he had a coughing attack. Despite he took the Water of Life, nothing had changed.**

**Hijikata, Saito and Heisuke were worried about his health as well and checked on him if they had the time for it.**

**Chizuru had filled a bucket with water and walked with it to Souji's room, he had probably sweat a lot again and he was happy as Chizuru came to wipe the sweat off.**

**The door of Souji was open so he could look outside. If Souji felt good enough, he sat outside but right now he felt weak.**

**'' Okita-san, are you awake?'' asked Chizuru.**

**'' Chizuru-chan, I was wondering when you would visit me.'' he said with a small smile.**

**She smiled as well and put the bucket down.**

**'' It seems I was right. With this kind of weather you like a refreshing as well.'' she said.**

**'' Yes. Being warm and sticky won't make me feel better.'' he said.**

**She helped Souji up sitting and Souji put his kimono off. Chizuru made a towel wet and started to clean his back, Souji a bit shivering, feeling the cold water but didn't complain, it was after all refreshing.**

**'' Are you still feverish?'' she asked.**

**'' No, this morning the fever was down. I am just tired.'' he said.**

**Hijikata came to check and saw that Souji was up.**

**'' Morning Souji, how are you feeling?'' he asked.**

**'' It went well until you disturbed my private bath time with Chizuru-chan.'' he joked with a small foxy grin. Chizuru flushed a bit and Hijikata sighs.**

**'' It seems he is getting better.'' said a voice and Sanosuke's face showed up with Shinpachi behind him.**

**'' Shinpachi…Sanosuke…'' said Souji. '' What are you guys doing here?''**

**'' Well, the war is over and we received a letter from our Chizuru that your condition became bad , as friends, we decided to visit you.'' said Shinpachi.**

**'' Thank you, guys. That means a lot to me.'' he said with a sad smile and look at Chizuru. '' Chizuru-chan, next time if you write a letter about me, write a love letter.'' he said and Chizuru went totally red.**

**'' Hahahha look at her face.'' laughed Shinpachi. Sanosuke and Hijikata laughed as well not to mention Souji, who had the biggest fun.**

**'' Chizuru-chan, your fa-..*couch*..*couch*…'' coughed Souji suddenly.**

**'' Okita-san!''-'' Souji!''**

**Chizuru gave him a handkerchief as he keep coughing and rubbed over his back.**

**Shinpachi went outside to get some water. As he come back, Souji's coughing subsided and put his hand down, showing blood in the handkerchief.**

**Their faces stood worried as Shinpachi gave Souji the water and took some sips.**

**'' Are you feeling alright?'' asked Hijikata worried.**

**'' Yes…'' he said as Chizuru put his kimono on and lay him down.**

**'' I will make some tea with honey for your throat.'' she said and stood up, to make tea as well for the others.**

**When Saito and Heisuke joined the group after patrol, it felt like old times and Souji fell asleep in the presence of them.**

**Later in the evening, Chizuru went to Souji's room again to check and to give him soup.**

**He was awake and staring at the ceiling as he saw Chizuru coming in.**

**'' I got some soup for you.'' she said and he sat up, eating the soup without answering her.**

**She knew right now he was thinking about the Shinsengumi. It was some years ago she met the Shinsengumi and she remembered very well. She met for the first time Hijikata, Saito and Souji and the first thing what Souji said to her was if she would escape he would kill her.**

**In the beginning she was kind of afraid of him but while she lived with everyone, she understood everyone and she was even developing feelings for Souji . She was looking at Souji, sipping his soup with his empty eyes, thinking of the Shinsengumi and how he could still be useful to them.**

**He was done and put the bowl back on the plate and thanked for the food.**

**'' Okita-san, you are feeling lonely aren't you?'' she asked and he look up and smiled sadly.**

**'' Yes, I can't join Kondo-san. Everything I fought for… felt out my hands. '' said Souji softly.**

**'' Then you should pick it up. And not alone but with Hijikata and Saito, the others. Carry on what Kondo want to realize for the Shinsengumi.'' said Chizuru and Souji look at her.**

**'' You are so sly, Chizuru-chan. Saying such words while I will follow death sooner or later.'' said Souji, yet he understood what she was saying. Even she could be a crybaby, her words always gave courage somehow. Maybe that's why he liked her and even love her in a way.**

**But he wouldn't tell her. If he would, he needed to leave her behind in misery.**

**Chizuru took his hand in hers and look at him. '' And I am here as well for you. I won't leave you behind either until…your journey…ends.'' she said softly.**

**Souji, who held his bitter tears after hearing he couldn't fight anymore, was now streaming over his face before he pulled Chizuru in a hug and cried quietly.**

**Only that moment, Souji's Rasestu started to show.**

**'' Chizuru-chan…*huff*… Go…away…'' he panted but she didn't.**

**She took her kodachi out it's sheath and sliced a bit in her hand. '' Drink Okita-san. Then it will go away.'' she said and so he took her hand and drank from her blood.**

**His white hair turned back to brown. '' Are you alright?'' she asked softly.**

**He look at her. '' Yes, thanks to you. Chizuru-chan, I… I am sorry that I will leave this life soon but I want to tell you… Hear atleast my words but.. Chizuru-chan, I love you.'' he said.**

**She put her arms around himand lay her head on his. '' Okita-san, I am glad I hear your words because our feelings are mutual. I love you too. '' she confessed softly.**

**He look at her eyes and touched her cheek. '' You are loving me as well, I never knew… If I knew… If I confessed earlier… Then we could have make memories together…'' said Souji sad.**

**'' Then let's use the time that is left over to make memories together.'' she said wile a tear rolled over her cheek, which he stroke away with his thumb.**

**He pressed his lips softly on hers, first very careful and tasting before it became a modest kiss.**

**Souji lay down and took Chizuru with him so she lay on him.**

**'' Chizuru-chan… blow the candle out…before they see us.'' he said softly and so she did.**

**When she moved back, her neck was welcomed by his lips, softly kissing.**

**'' Okita-san…'' she said softly.**

**'' Souji… call my name, Chizuru-chan…''**

**'' Souji-kun…'' she whispers softly as her fingers went softly through his brown hair.**

**'' That's it..'' he said softly and slid her kimono open to see her covered up chest, his hand slowly following the curves of her body.**

**She flushed that he saw her like that. '' You look cute like that…and..'' Kissing her neck and above her covered chest.''… you have a beautiful body…'' he said and rolled her over so he lay on the top of her.**

**'' Souji-kun?'' she asked softly but she was answered by a kiss from him.**

**She never saw this side of him and she was drawn in his passionate kiss for her.**

**Her arms went to his obi and untied it and open his kimono as well.**

**Souji pressed his body asked hers, feeling each other's naked skin to each other.**

**A soft sound escaped her throat when she felt his warm stomach against hers like it was welcoming her.**

**'' That was….an interesting sound…Chizuru-chan.'' said Souji as he kissed her neck.**

**Time slipped by and both of them where discovering by the minute a new spot to kiss, to cherise, to love and to mark as his or hers.**

**When both were naked and were kissing each other, Souji placed his hand on her cheek and stared at her in those beautiful brown eyes.**

**'' Chizuru-chan…I…I want to be closer…'' he panted softly. '' I want to make love while being one with you.'' he said with soft flushed cheeks.**

**Chizuru blushed that much but she snuggled closer at him.**

**'' Me as well… I want to be so close as possible…'' she said softly.**

**With that he kissed her gentle and moved to her entrance and enter her first careful until he felt her barrier.**

**He had heard the first time for a woman would be painful so he wanted to be gentle with her so he pressed a few times careful against it but it was stronger than he thought.**

**He look at her and she knew what he was thinking.**

**'' I can endure it…'' she said with a small smile and he smiled as well before he hugged her closely and in one shift movement breaking her barrier. She swallowed her painful moan and two tears rolled on her cheeks.**

**Souji saw it and kissed the tears away and didn't move so she would a bit used to it that he was in her.**

**When some minutes passed by he made a small movement.'' Does that hurt?'' he asked softly and she nodded no.**

**He lay half on the top of her and snuggled his nose against hers as he moved softly again.**

**Soft pants rolled over his lips, she felt wonderful and warm. Chizuru pants softly as well and searched for his lips so she could kiss him.**

**He placed his lips on hers and made love with her so kind and gentle as possible, trying not to hurt her while his hands went through that silky brown hair of her.**

**'' Souji-kun, don't you feel tired?'' asked Chizuru worried.**

**'' No…not at all. Chizuru-chan, feeling loved by you give me… hope and energy. I want to make love with you… no matter what.'' he said in a husky voice.**

**Chizuru flushed and kissed his cheek and went to his ear to kiss and nibble on it softly.**

**Their love making was peaceful and they showered each other with kisses and sweet words.**

**Until… someone passed by and they stopped their movements. Chizuru look tensed to Souji while he was listening what that person was doing.**

**'' Souji, what if they…?'' she whispers scared.**

**Souji look at her. '' If they come in, I kill them…'' he whispers with a grin and she look at him before she smiled softly, knowing it was a joke and he smiled back at her.**

**'' But I will get mad at them..'' he whispers and stroke a strand of hair out her face.**

**'' Souji? Are you awake?'' was a voice asking. The voice belonged to Kondo.**

**'' Yes but I am going to sleep as well. '' he said.**

**'' That's good. Rest a lot Souji.'' said Kondo a bit worried.**

**'' Thank you, Kondo-san. Good ni-…'' but was cut off since Chizuru decided to tease him since he was always teasing her and nibble on his neck.**

**'' Souji? Are you alright?'' he asked worried. '' Shall I come in?''**

**'' No, that's not needed, Kondo-san. A mosquito just nibbled on me.'' he said and glanced to Chizuru who held her laughter.**

**'' Aahh… alright. Good night, Souji.'' – '' Goodnight, Kondo-san.''**

**When Kondo walked away, Souji glanced at Chizuru.**

**'' You dared to challenge me… I should kill you but since…you are my girlfriend…'' he said and Chizuru blushed by hearing that. '' … I shall punish you instead…'' he said in a husky voice.**

**'' Punish? How?'' she asked when she felt his lips on hers and pulled her closer and went deeper.**

**Her eyes went wide before she closed them and kissed him back, her arms around his neck.**

**Souji moaned softly. '' Chizuru-chan… I… I don't want to end this fast….but… I want to love you so much…'' he moaned softly.**

**He was eager to move faster but… he wanted to be with her so long as possible.**

**He stared at her and her eyes went wide. '' Souji-kun… your eyes are red again.'' she said softly.**

**Souji gritted his teeth, he didn't want to stop this to drink a bit of blood or…?**

**'' Chizuru-chan, this will hurt a little but I promise you, it will feel good.'' he said and before she could ask any questions, he bit her between the neck and shoulder and started to drink.**

**She yelped quietly first until he start to suck gentle and strokes her hair not to mention he kept moving while at it.**

**They tried to be quiet. No need for the Shinsengumi to know what they were doing right now.**

**But they couldn't help it that sometimes a moan escaped from their mouths.**

**Their love making didn't last long and Chizuru came with a swallowed moan in the form of '' Souji'' and after several seconds later, Souji came as well, panting her name passionate.**

**They smiled to each other and Souji pulled her close against him and buried his nose in her hair.**

**'' I love you, Chizuru-chan. Sleep well.''**

**'' I love you, Souji-kun. Have nice dreams.'' And she closed her eyes.**

**The next morning, everyone was having dinner.**

**Souji was sitting as well again in the group after months, feeling very good.**

**It seems the Water of Life and the amount of blood he took from Chizuru was the mix to heal and without knowing it, Souji turned now in a real demon. He was in demon language now the mate of Chizuru.**

**'' Souji, are you alright?'' asked Hijikata. '' You didn't cough this night or this morning either. Are you getting better?''**

**'' What shall I say, love can heal after all.'' answered Souji and winked to Chizuru who answered him with a smile.**

* * *

I am done! I hope you enjoyed it. It was a long time ago I made something. ^^


End file.
